The projection of three-dimensional objects (3D objects hereinafter) on a screen is currently used particularly in the design of video games. Numerous interfaces, referred to as HAL (Hardware Abstraction Layer) allow simplification of this design by realizing interfaces between the software language used for the design and a graphic card allowing projection of 3D images. Some of these interfaces allow the application of a two-dimensional image (2D image hereinafter) on a face of a 3D object. This is called “mapping”. For example, it is possible to map a tapestry on the walls of a piece shown in 3D, or a texture on the faces of a 3D cube. Moreover, the development of digital video, for example in the MPEG format, allows interaction between the video world and the 3D world. Thus, certain design languages for 3D images allow future use of videos in these images. This is the case, for example, with the VRML language (Virtual Reality Modeling Language) described in the standard ISO/IEC14772-1: 1997. This language is a scene description language which provides the particular possibility of mapping a video image of the MPEG format on a face of a 3D object. This language also allows mapping of a fixed image on a face of a 3D object. The VRML language describes a scene by way of a tree constituted by different nodes. The scene is described via a text file. A 2D image is mapped on a 3D object by virtue of the “image texture” node and a video mapping is effected by virtue of the “movie texture” node.